


Office Visit

by chillyacademic



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillyacademic/pseuds/chillyacademic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crocodile gets a surprise visit by someone he haven't talked to in a very long time. Rated M for language, minor violence (not very graphic but I put the warning anyway) and suggestive theme. Dofladile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in ages, forgive me for any mistakes. English is my second language.  
> Hope you enjoy!

It almost felt a bit eerie when Crocodile stepped into his office that night. As usual, he had forgotten to tell Miss All Sunday to light it up for his arrival, so the only light in the room was from the moonlight, which casted some long dark shadows from the luxurious furniture in there.  
The moment he stepped inside though, he knew someone else was there, but he decided to act like he didn’t know.  
He closed the robust door behind him and while he walked over the white marble floor to his desk, he removed his thick fur coat from his shoulders and held on to it before placing it gently on a chair close to the desk.  
In silence, he opened up the cabinet closest to him and took out a bottle of red wine, along with two glasses, that he placed on his desk.  
While he poured the wine into one of the glasses, he finally addressed the intruder.  
“I haven’t got all night. Come out.” 

It took a few seconds before he heard some movements behind him. He already knew who it was, so he didn’t felt the need to turn around to look.  
When he heard that familiar chuckle, Crocodile picked up one of the glasses and took a long sip.  
“What gave me away this time?”  
It was Doflamingo speaking. His tall frame walked out from the shadows behind the black haired man over at the desk, and like Crocodile previously had done, he took off his giant coat as well, but he threw his coat over the couch instead and sat down next to it. He leaned back against the couch and crossed his leg over the other.  
The couch looked awfully small compared to Doflamingo, even though compared to a normal sized person it would almost be too big. 

“It’s your cologne.” Crocodile answered as he turned around to face the blonde with a mirthless look on his face. “It’s too sweet.”  
Doflamingo grinned. “Are you going to get me that wine or not?” he asked as he cocked his head toward the wine glass that was still on Crocodile’s desk.  
Crocodile glanced at the glass before he turned his eyes back. He let out a short laugh as he shook his head. “I am not your servant. Get it yourself.” He said as he walked around his desk and sat down in the arm chair. 

The younger of the two, smiling, rose from the couch and took a couple of steps over to the desk before picked up the glass with his long fingers.  
“You have a lousy fucking security here, Croco-man.” Doflamingo said after gulping down half the wine on the spot. “I thought it would be a hassle to get inside, but no one even noticed me.”  
Crocodile put away his wine glass on the desk and leaned back in his chair. He chose to ignore that nickname even though it bugged the hell out of him.  
“We haven’t spoken in over a year, so is there a reason to why you’re here?” he asked to change the subject.  
He was puzzled though. Not because Doflamingo had managed to get into his office unnoticed, but because their last meeting hadn’t gone very smoothly and he hadn’t expected to see Doflamingo anytime soon.  
By the time Crocodile had finished speaking, Doflamingo had emptied the glass and was about to pour in another round.  
He turned his back on the black haired man and leaned back against the desk. He took another sip before he answered.  
“So when was the last time WG checked up on you?“ Doflamingo started. “They haven’t figured out yet that you’re corrupting this country and keeping a fugitive under your wing?”  
Crocodile flinched and he stared at Doflamingo’s back, glad that he wasn’t facing him so the other man could see his surprised expression. ‘How did he know that?’ he thought to himself.  
Before he had a chance to say something though, Doflamingo started to speak again.  
“Oh, I won’t tell.” The taller one said with a large grin. “Or I might.”  
Crocodile scoffed. “Didn’t take you for a snitch.” he said as he took a cigar from a little wooden box that was on his desk. “Besides, I don’t see any proof either.”  
Doflamingo let out a long, disturbing laugh before he finally turned around and drank the last of his wine before putting the glass down.  
Once his glass was down, he put his hands on the desk and leaned closer to Crocodile. “I don’t need to show you any proof. I have them and that’s all that matters.” He let out a content sigh. “And seeing you rot in Impel Down would be amusing.”

Crocodile exhaled the smoke he had in his mouth and grinned. His worry had faded. He knew Doflamingo well enough to know that that would bore him.  
“Is there anything you want with this? I honestly don’t believe that you came all this way just to sneak into my office and blackmail me.” He older man said as he leaned closer Doflamingo. “If you wanted me out of the picture, you would’ve informed the WG already.”  
They stared at each other for several long seconds, not moving a muscle. It was hard to tell what Doflamingo was thinking since the shades were hiding his eyes and he was almost always grinning like an idiot. Crocodile sometimes wondered if he were able to see anything in the dark anyway. He thought they were stupid and he had on several occasions told him. 

Doflamingo was the one who broke the silence and he reached out his hand to quickly snatch Crocodile’s cigar away. Of course, that didn’t go unnoticed, since Crocodile raised his hook fast and held it up against the blonde’s throat. He put up with a lot from the other man, but he hated being interrupted in his smoking.  
“Relax.” Doflamingo leaned back and brought the cigar to his lips. “I’m not here to blackmail you. I’m just stating the facts. What you do with Nico Robin and Alabasta is your business. Although, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to be a part of it.”  
Crocodile lowered his hook a little. “I’m afraid I don’t quite follow.”  
“You already have a nice foundation here, I admit that, but if you cooperate with me, I can help you expand it.” Doflamingo replied in his confident voice. “You already know my business and it would be very interesting to find out how it would… improve this country.”  
That answer took Crocodile by surprise. He shook his head lightly and got out of his arm chair.  
“You want to do your little drug business here? No, I don’t think so.”  
As he walked around the desk over to Doflamingo, he became more annoyed with the suggestion that had been given to him and he showed that in his voice. “It’s not going to happen. I’m not teaming up with you and I definitely don’t want to have anything to do with your drugs.”  
He had been a part of that before, back when they were both a lot younger and, in Crocodile’s opinion, stupid. It had been a mistake.

“You don’t even have to be anywhere close to it. I’ll have someone I trust be in Nanohana, supervising the imports and exports. You won’t notice a thing.” Doflamingo shrugged his shoulders lightly before he pressed the cigar in the ash tray on the desk.  
He then went back to his spot on the couch, crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an answer from Crocodile.  
“Look, I said no, you stupid flamingo shit. I don’t like to repeat myself.” Crocodile snarled as he walked closer to him. “I’m losing the little patience I have left with you, so you better fucking leave me alone. Things between us will never be like they were no matter how much you try.”  
Doflamingo let out a snicker. He had always thought that it was amusing to see Crocodile getting fired up. It was actually a turn on for him, so the more he annoyed he made the other man, the better.  
“And how were things between us, hm?” he asked. He let his arms rest in his lap and instead crossed his leg over the other again. “Was it really the drugs that ruined it for us, or was it your inability to leave your enormous ego out of the picture?”  
Crocodile stared at him. When did he change the subject? Did he purposely try to get himself killed?  
It took Crocodile two seconds to change his facial expression from slightly distraught to full on rage.  
He quickly moved to the couch, reached forward and grabbed the collar of Doflamingo’s shirt before he yanked him closer.  
“Don’t you bring that up again, son of a bitch.” he growled at him. “I lost my faith and trust in you a long time ago because you were the one who fucked it up, so don’t bring the blame on me.”

Once Crocodile was done speaking, Doflamingo held his arms casually up in a surrendering position and smiled.  
“Fine, sorry. Forget I said anything.” He said and dropped his arms.  
Crocodile was still for a second before he finally let go off the other man’s shirt and he let him fall back in the couch.  
Doflamingo was glad that he didn’t have to use his powers to make Crocodile do what he wanted. It wasn’t often he had to. Most of the times, he only needed to use his mouth, whether it was with words or his tongue. Now he was frustrated and upset, just like Doflamingo wanted him to be.  
Crocodile knew that as well. He knew that Doflamingo wasn’t disappointed with his refusal of the offer. He knew that he only amused the blonde by getting so worked up.  
So he tried to calm down instead. He adjusted his cravat and turned on the lights on his desk before he sat down on his arm chair again and quickly drank the last wine that was in his glass.  
The alcohol warmed his throat and he felt a bit better, but the fact that Doflamingo was still there was irritating.

He let out a sigh. “How did you know about the plans? And Miss All-Sunday?” Crocodile asked to make himself think of something else than his and Doflamingo’s past relationship.  
Doflamingo cocked his head. “I have my ways. You can’t hide things from me, you know that. I have people in your little club. I wouldn’t even begin searching if I were you. They’re well bribed and you wouldn’t find them no matter what you did.”  
There was a silence between them before Doflamingo spoke again.  
“I like your ambition. It’s something I’m working on myself. Oh, but don’t get too cocky.”  
Crocodile glanced at him from his seat. “Cocky? I have this under control.” He muttered as he impatiently tapped his fingers on the wooden arm of the chair. “I’m surprised you’re still here. Do I have to tell you to leave again?”  
“No.” Doflamingo got up from the couch and walked over to Crocodile’s side of the desk and once he was close enough, he dragged his fingers over it as he came closer. “But you don’t seem too eager to get me out of here. “  
Crocodile followed Doflamingo’s hand with his eyes and once it was close enough, he looked up.  
“Leave me alone before I cut your fingers off, or something better. Kill you.” Crocodile told him, but his words lacked power.  
Before Crocodile could say something else, Doflamingo had moved the arm chair toward him and while holding his hand against the back of the chair, he leaned his face closer to the older man.  
“You don’t want me to leave. Not really. Admit it, you secretly want me to do something to you.”  
Crocodile didn’t waste any more time listening to that. He pushed away Doflamingo and walked with a fast pace over to the door out.  
He opened the door and impatiently looked out. “Get out.” He said with a stressed tone in his voice.

It took a few seconds before he heard some movement from his desk. The steps walking over the floor put a chill in Crocodile’s back, but he didn’t let it show.  
Eventually they stopped behind him and just as he was about to turn his head around to see why, a hand had shut the door.  
Doflamingo stood behind him, wearing his usual grin, but he hadn’t gone to pick up his pink coat, which Crocodile noticed first of all.  
But when he was about to comment it, he was slammed against the door and got Doflamingo’s arm pressed against his throat.  
“W-what are you…?” The pressure against his throat made him gasp and he started to feel short on air.  
“Don’t bullshit me. You like this, but you’re just too stubborn to say it. If you didn’t, then you would’ve turned to a pile of sand long ago.” Doflamingo snickered. “How about this? Let me stay the night and I won’t go tell the baby sitters about what you’re up to, hm? What do you say?”  
Crocodile glared at him. Of course he was right. There were plenty of things he could’ve done if he wanted Doflamingo gone. Despite everything that had happened, he did miss him. Or at least, that’s what he thought. His mind could just be playing tricks on him, but right now it did sound acceptable. He seriously doubted that Doflamingo would tell anyone if Crocodile was to decline.  
So the older slightly looked away and gave the other a nod, and it seemed to be enough, because Doflamingo dropped his arm, although he didn’t give him any more space.  
“Not here…” Crocodile said quietly. There was no point in resisting him now, but he didn’t want to spend that time with him in his office.  
“I want us here.” Doflamingo also lowered his voice as he leaned closer to Crocodile’s lips. “And what I want, we do.”  
His voice was determined and Crocodile hated that he let him talk to him like that.  
“What you want, we might do.” Crocodile managed to snap back at him before he leaned the last couple of centimeters in and pressed their lips together. 

It felt as though the last year hadn’t happened. Even though their kiss was short and it was Crocodile who pulled away first, it still felt like they had just continued the last time their lips met before the shit hit the fan.  
Doflamingo licked his lips and he let his fingers move over Crocodile’s broad chest down along his waist, but stopped at the waistband of the other man’s pants.  
“This doesn’t mean anything.” Crocodile said as he glanced down.  
“Of course it doesn’t.” Doflamingo replied and now he was the one who leaned in for the kiss. 

Outside the office laid as a heavy silence. Crocodile didn’t keep any security guards near his office because he was confident enough to deal with whoever was intruding if someone would.  
If someone however decided to walk past, they would most likely hear that their boss wasn’t alone.  
Crocodile didn’t want to risk it, so even though he most likely wouldn’t be able to drag Doflamingo over to his private bedroom, he wanted at least move back more into his office to get away from the door.  
So he decided to try that. He put his arm against Doflamingo’s chest and pushed him to the side to be able to get to the couch. It wasn’t a big couch but he had no intention of doing anything on the floor or his desk either.  
It turned out Doflamingo had other plans. He reached out for Crocodile’s arm and managed to get a long leg in between the other man’s to make him fall. He succeeded in that, but before Crocodile touched the ground, he dissolved into sand. 

As he watched the slightly comedic scene play out, Doflamingo let out a short laugh. He took a step closer to the sand and let a foot run through it.  
A few seconds later, the sand started to move again around him, although it didn’t form back into a man at first. The sand just swirled up in the air and flew up in front of the younger male.  
Doflamingo just grinned. “Did I upset you?” he asked with a fake concern.  
Crocodile on the other hand wasn’t laughing. He started to form into himself again and while he did so, he clenched his fist and aimed a punch at Doflamingo’s gut once he was fully transformed again.  
He just had to ruin everything by mocking him!

Doflamingo let himself get hit for fun’s sake, but he did fight back by giving Crocodile such a hard push that he fell hard to the cold floor.  
He didn’t get a chance to get up though as Doflamingo was all over him. He knew he could use his powers to easily get away, but he didn’t feel like using it.  
“Just get off me.” he growled at him. “You’re heavier than you look.”  
“Well, I got you right where I want you, so I don’t think I’ll do that.” Doflamingo replied. “It’s funny that you still try to keep up this silly charade of yours.”  
“Will you ever shut up?” Crocodile muttered as he managed to grab Doflamingo with his free hand and force him off, only to change their position so he was on top.  
It was obvious that Doflamingo had just let him do it, but Crocodile wasn’t going to complain, since he finally felt like he had some power. Crocodile wiped back some hair strands that had fallen over his face and adjusted his cravat again as he leaned back a little.  
“So this is how you wanted it?” Doflamingo said in an amused tone as he looked up at the scarred man. “You could’ve just told me, Croco-man.”  
Annoyed by the nickname, but satisfied enough that he was on top, Crocodile smirked back. “Shut up and let me do what I want.”


End file.
